


Хагрид и иноземные существа [вышивка]

by WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Челлендж WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crafts, Crossover, Embroidery, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Форма: вышивка гладью, картонаж
Series: Челлендж WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152764
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Хагрид и иноземные существа [вышивка]

[Открыть в полном размере](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/09/9b4427fab2fab69e1320ee5ef20a3fa0.png)  


\+ еще (при клике откроется в полный размер этом же окне)

[](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/09/c2cbf62618d8e1ded1817c16120c4aea.png) [](https://picua.org/images/2021/02/09/1b679d5b827b0ca4eedddf8ff02174a7.png)


End file.
